


365

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Past BMin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: If Taehyung could've summarized Matthew based on the first day they met he'd say that Matthew was stereotypically American. Major confidence, ability to talk to people almost instantly (granted they spoke English but that was beside the point), and unapologetic. It was true that Matthew held himself high, Taehyung observed that from the way he groomed himself and kept himself together, but there was a another side that Taehyung observed in the mere minutes of first seeing him. Outside of the ego and attitude, Matthew Kim was kind and caring.





	1. Chapter 1

_1 year ago_

Kim Taehyung had enough on his plate.

Between juggling two jobs to stay afloat, going to college, and living an overall stressful life Taehyung didn't have time to fall in love. It was too childish for him. Butterflies in the stomach, being unable to form coherent words whenever your crush was around you, it was all childish and completely unnecessary. Especially if you could barely make it on your own, never mind taking care of another person. Falling in love was when you had time, when you lived with your parents and all you had was time to waste. Kim Taehyung wasn't afforded that childhood luxury, having to grow up rather quickly to adapt to the foster care system life. So love was out of the picture.

Matthew Kim entering Taehyung's life was like a kick to the face. Taehyung had a hard time figuring out his feelings towards him, whether or not they were romantic or platonic, but whether Taehyung liked it or not feeling were there.

Taehyung met Matthew, or Jinseok as he went by at the time, during the foreign exchange introduction. He was responsible for showing the boys around since he had quite a handle on talking to people. That would be the case if it were true, however Taehyung never spoke to people aside from his mom on the phone, and he just accepted the fact that the board had nobody better to choose that was around the age group of the exchange students.

If Taehyung could've summarized Matthew based on the first day they met he'd say that Matthew was stereotypically American. Major confidence, ability to talk to people almost instantly (granted they spoke English but that was beside the point), and unapologetic. It was true that Matthew held himself high, Taehyung observed that from the way he groomed himself and kept himself together, but there was a another side that Taehyung observed in the mere minutes of first seeing him. Outside of the ego and attitude, Matthew Kim was kind and caring.

Taehyung shook the feeling of wanting to swoon out of his head when Matthew approached him, introducing himself in broken Korean. Taehyung replied back in his own broken English, and watched as Matthew's face lit up.

"Most people call me Matthew," Matthew said, "You know, instead of Jinseok. I feel more comfortable with Matthew, even Matt would be fine."

"Noted." See, Taehyung didn't mean to sound like an ass and mentally face-palmed. That sounded so rude Taehyung, he thought, you idiot. He was just attracted to Matthew's smile, whatever that actually meant. Taehyung shoved it to the back of his brain however, sticking to his main goal of showing the transfer students around. "Are you the only male student?" Taehyung inquired.

"The only one accepted this semester yes," Matthew replied, "Were you expecting more people?" "No."

Matthew gave Taehyung a small smile, and he was sure if he had ovaries they would've popped, but he put that to the back of his mind as he proceeded to show Matthew around. The question of majors came about when Taehyung had been showing Matthew which wing he'd been studying in. Taehyung pointed to the Engineering II building, telling Matthew all about the building as if it was his own child. "Hey Matthew," Taehyung asked, "Major?"

"Engineering," Matthew smiled, "We'll be seeing a lot of each other then. Despite me not living on campus and all."

That made Taehyung's heart want to sing, whatever that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

_11 months ago_

Taehyung and Matthew had been friends for exactly one month and an hour, but hey. Who was counting? Taehyung, that's who, because he felt like a boy with a crush and wanted to vomit out his lungs because of how sappy that was. He kept the days until Matthew left in a little calendar, counting down the days until the semester was over so Matthew could stop making him feel like a middle schooler.

"Taehyung, serious question time," Matthew asked, scooting across the wooden floor in his socks, "How old are you?"

"24," he responded quizzically, "Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," Matthew said nonchalantly, "And that if I brought alcohol you were legal and such."

Taehyung nodded, paying attention to the cartoon on the screen. Matthew and Taehyung had been watching the newest PAC-Man cartoon that had circulated through the system. Of course, Matthew had been watching in English while Taehyung had been reading the Korean subtitles. There were some English phrases that Taehyung couldn't quite catch, but he laughed whenever Matthew laughed and smiled whenever Matthew smiled at a dumb joke just to keep his arm around his shoulders. _Not that he meant it_ _like that anyways,_ Taehyung reminded himself.

Taehyung didn't know why he was getting bothered by that. He didn't even care about love, why would that make him doubt himself?He continued to watch the cartoon, eyes fixated on the stupid ghosts who were trying to hurt PAC-Man in some way.  He related to that and smiled as PAC-Man said some witty joke that he understood. Taehyung sipped on his lemonade that Matthew had ever so graciously poured into his glass, trying to forget his conflicting emotions by watching PAC-Man. "

Hey Tae," Matthew said, lowering the television a bit, "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure," he replied skeptically, "What is it?"

"Since you know a lot more Korean than I do-"

"Your Korean's improving Matthew, don't worry too-"

"I need you to help me ask out a girl from the Bio wing."

 _Oh great Taehyung_ , his mind yelled at him, _thanks for not taking your shot loser._ Taehyung smiled and agreed however, trying his hardest to not cry at the thought of Matthew liking someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

_10 months ago_

Matthew and Somin lasted a month.

They broke up over some petty argument. Somin had gotten upset that Matthew spent more time with Taehyung than her and Matthew had gotten equally upset that Somin had been that shaken up about him spending time with his best friend. Normally Matthew would listen and then rectify his decisions, but he was just done. It hadn't been the first time this happened, but it was definitely the last time it was going to.

Taehyung just wanted to know why he was being dragged into it. Taehyung had seen them arguing in the hallway of the science building when Matthew, who'd been head over heels for Somin the month prior, decided to cut it off. He'd tell you it was a pretty nasty and loud argument. He'd definitely not tell you that he was relieved that they were over although he was. He'd also tell you that didn't expect Matthew to call him and ask to crash at his place, but hey. Add an extra something to the weird day that they both had been having.

When Taehyung got Matthew's call he'd been out with his best friend in the entire world. "Go on," Jiwoo said, "Take the call, all we're doing is eating kimbap at the park. It seems urgent." Taehyung nodded, thanking Jiwoo before away to take Matthew's call. The conversation was brief, Matthew asking to stay at his place because Somin still had a key to his apartment and he didn't want to deal with their problems right now. Taehyung was a good friend, so of course, he'd say yes. That, and who in their right mind would give up the opportunity? Not Taehyung, he wasn't making that mistake again.

"How was the call?" Jiwoo asked as Taehyung sat back down.

"Remember the guy from the foreign exchange program I told you about?" Taehyung asked, "Well he needs a place to stay because his ex still has the key to his apartment and he doesn't want to deal with his problems."

"Ah," Jiwoo replied, "Well, we better order him some. You need to get home."

"Jiwoo-ya," Taehyung said," I'm sorry."

The thing Taehyung loved about Jiwoo was that she was understanding. She knew when Taehyung needed help and she acted accordingly. She knew he hated cutting of their lunch meet ups more than anyone else in the world, but she let him this time. Jeon Jiwoo was a saint in his eyes. "Taehyung," Jiwoo said, "Go home and let him in at least."

Taehyung waved goodbye and got on the bus to get home.

When he got to the apartment it had been almost two hours since he got Matt's call. The traffic was horrible due to an accident that had to be cleaned up from the road and Taehyung wanted to stab himself because he knew Matthew was waiting. He knew Matthew was probably waiting for him and _dammit,_ he thought, _I should've just told him about the spare key underneath the doormat._ He knew Matthew was already at the doorstep, taking out his key from his pocket and fumbling to open the door quickly.

"Were you waiting long?" Taehyung hurriedly asked, "I hope you weren't waiting here long. I had to rush from Marronnier Park with kimbap in my hand. The kimbap managed to fall on the bus floor so I had to stop, clean up the floor of the bus, and pick up a few rolls. I got tuna samgak, a kimchi roll, and leftover chungmu I managed to salvage from the bus trip. You're not, like, allergic or anything, right? If you're allergic I can go out an-"

"Tae," Matthew politely interrupted, "Don't worry about it. I'm not allergic to anything that I know of so whatever you bought is fine. Thanks for thinking of me." Matthew did this thing where he slung his arm over Taehyung's shoulder whenever he felt like it. It was weird, nobody ever did that to him. It was a trait specific to Matthew and Taehyung enjoyed it. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

After fumbling with the key for five minutes Taehyung managed to get the door open. He probably should've swept the main room and looking at it now he realized things were a bit messy, but hey. He did hastily agree to something his brain wasn't prepared for. He propped the door open with his foot, ushering Matthew through the door while propping the food between the door and his shoulder trying to get the damn key out of the lock. _Shit,_ Taehyung cursed himself out in his brain, _you look like a goddamn fool Kim Taehyung._ It took some force before the key slid out, the food almost falling to the floor before Taehyung's magical reflexes managed to catch the food. 

"Hey Tae thanks for this," Matthew said, bringing in his school backpack, "I'm sorry I dragged you into the middle of this." After placing down his stuff Matthew immediately helped Taehyung with the food. He grabbed in from Taehyung, unpacking the slightly crushed Styrofoam packaging from the plastic bag. With a quick thank you Taehyung grabbed paper plates and napkins to set them out. They ate in relative silence, the two enjoying food over small talk even if it did seem pretty tense.

"Taehyung," Matthew said,"Thank you. Really."

"Don't worry about it," Taehyung replied, "I'm your friend, it's what I'm here for." 

"I'm going to head off to bed," Matthew said, "Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it," Taehyung replied, "I'm your friend, it's what I'm here for." 

Taehyung would be lying if he said that he didn't hear Matthew sobbing at four in the morning. 

 


End file.
